Competition
by Nature9000
Summary: Freddie is going to finally reveal to the world what he truly thinks about Sam while she and Carly are on a trip. His plan is interrupted though when Jake walks in on the webcast. What will happen between these two men and how will the others react? R


Competition

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly…be interesting if I did, but alas, I do not.

A/N: Yes, this is Freddie versus Jake, but you know me well enough by now, it is over SAM not Carly.

-WHAT HAPPENS WHEN TWO GUYS LIKE ONE GIRL-

"Utter Chaos," Freddie said as he sat down in the couch while Spencer prepared some spaghetti tacos. "I can't believe this is happening!"

"What?" Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow. "The fact that Valentines Day is coming up and you _still_ don't have a valentine?" Spencer snickered and Freddie narrowed his eyes.

"No. For one thing, I have to do iCarly while both Sam and Carly are on some stupid school trip for a week."

"Why couldn't you go?"

"My mom was afraid I'd get eaten by fleas…don't ask." Freddie crossed his arms and groaned again. "Then it's the person they ask me to let guest at least once…"

"Who's that?"

"The nub both your sister and Sam seem to like."

"Oh yeah, you have trouble with that guy, since you like Carly and all." Freddie narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Wrong man, very wrong…" Spencer raised his eyebrow and Freddie sighed. "I don't love Carly, I never did. Here's the deal…the one I love…is Sam. I just have a hard time admitting that. I have a _very_ difficult time on admitting that."

"Yeah, probably since every time you start, you say you love Carly, you even have me fooled."

"Not difficult to fool you," Freddie said quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" Freddie sighed and crossed his arms, he could never find himself to say what he really meant.

"So dude, what do you really think of Sam? I mean, you guys bicker all the time." Freddie smirked and stood up, he crossed his arms and looked at Spencer.

"You may find out really soon."

"Huh?" Spencer raised his eyebrow and Freddie started to walk up the stairs.

"It's time for iCarly to start, you might as well bring those tacos up here, it's going to be interesting." Spencer shrugged and carried the tacos up the stairs behind Freddie, he would have to be the camera man. Freddie dusted himself off and made very sure that he actually looked good, hell he was even wearing one of his better outfits. He had on a solid black t-shirt with short sleeves and blue jeans that draped slightly over his shoes. Spencer set the plate of tacos on a table in the center of the room next to a chair. Freddie sat down and placed his arm on the table as Spencer walked over to the camera.

"Okay, we may as well get this started. I have no idea what you're planning on doing though."

"Since Carly and Sam are on a school trip for a couple of weeks, I can do whatever I want on iCarly…even clear things up with our viewers as to who_ I_ think is the real star of the show." Spencer had a look of confusion on his face for a moment before he turned on the camera and started the countdown.

"Okay, we start in five, four, three, two…" Spencer motioned at Freddie and he began.

"Hello and welcome to iCarly," Freddie said with a smile. "Sam and Carly are out for a while, school trip…they told me to run the show." Freddie chuckled and crossed his arms. "I sure won't forget Sam's words to me before she left. 'Don't ruin anything, Freddie, or I'll make _you_ go on the wedgie bounce.'" Freddie grinned and kept his eyes focused on the camera. "They will actually see these, which is good because I want to tell you about the greatest girl on the planet. This girl is remarkable, beautiful, and spunky, she's everything I could ever want and I have always loved her. She's perfect in every way, sure we have our disagreements, but they're always these petty little things. Funny it should be Valentines Day, so I'm going to tell her I love her through this video." Freddie stood up and smirked. "Before anything really good happens, I want to say right now, I love you S-" Freddie looked over to see Jake barge in.

"Hey, you started without me!" Jake exclaimed. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"iCarly was starting and you didn't show up."

"You still could have waited." Freddie picked up a glass that was on the table, it had soda in it, he quickly took a sip and sighed.

"This here is Jake, we _used_ to be friends." It was true, they had been best friends at one point of time and now they weren't.

"Yeah, and let me guess, it was because I was actually interested in Carly."

"No, not really…" Freddie crossed his arms and sighed. "I personally don't think I'd care less…the reason we stopped being friends was because you kept trying to take whatever I had."

"Billy the bear was a nice bear."

"That was my favorite stuffed bear when I was six and you stole it, and I never named it that either."

"Right…"

"Let's not forget the fact that I had a bracelet given to me by a friend when I was eight, you took _that_ as well!"

"Well maybe I had a valid reason."

"Yeah, and the only reason you ever said you liked Carly was because I slipped up and said I liked her when in reality, I love Sam! So actually, it works out for you." Freddie smirked and Jake blinked.

"You like Sam?"

"Yes."

"No way dude…because…" Jake faltered slightly and smiled. "I like Sam too!" Freddie slapped his forehead and groaned.

"No you don't…"

"Yes I do!"

"Well I've always loved her, since we first met she has always been the girl on my mind. There's a fine line between a dream and a reality."

"Boy is she real!" Freddie narrowed his eyes and growled slightly, Spencer frowned behind the camera, unsure if he should stop this before it escalated into anything. "Plus, doesn't she already like me?"

"So does Carly, remember that…"

"Yeah, but she nose kissed you."

"That means nothing and there was no way I really wanted that to happen."

"Dude come on, stick with her, everyone knows you love-"

"If you dare finish that sentence…" Freddie pointed a warning finger at Jake and Jake merely chuckled.

"Carly, you love her."

"I don't like you, I never have. By the way, Sam is off limits. You can have Carly for all I care, I love Sam, not Carly."

"Well since she likes me already-"

"You, you are a total nub, how could she like you?"

"Remember now, I'm the one you got that word from."

"It's also the word that best describes _you_ in every detail. You are a nub who used to be my best friend until you started taking everything I had that you wanted."

"Okay, so I won't take Carly from you."

"How many times must I say it? I…will…never…love…Carly."

"You say it all the time, there's no way you could love Sam. Besides there's no way you could get someone with as hot of a body as her."

"Okay Jake, that's it, don't _ever_ talk about Sam like that!" Freddie growled and picked up a plate with tacos in it and slammed it into Jake's face.

"My tacos," Spencer said in a meek voice. Jake wiped the taco and spaghetti off with his hands, he growled and smeared the food onto Freddie's shirt. Freddie looked down at his shirt and growled. He then glanced around the room and saw nothing interesting.

"You know, you're just jealous that all the girls think I look good and you can't get any girls to like you," Jake said with a smirk.

"You know what, you'd do your best to shut up. I'll have you know that plenty of girls like me."

"Like who? That Valerie chick, do you mean her? Hey, that girl actually used you I believe." Jake crossed his arms and smirked. "I know for a fact that Sam could never like you, besides, a good looking chick could never like a nerd like you."

"You're as much of a geek as I am."

"Yet I turned into the cool and popular one, while you…you just lost all the friends you had."

"Thanks to you taking all my friends away…Dude, I never invited you here, so why the hell are you even here?"

"I was an invited guest."

"Yeah, because Carly and Sam wanted you here…but you know what?" Jake raised his eyebrow as Freddie grabbed the back of Jake's shirt. "I don't think you should be here." Spencer closed his eyes and winced as a loud crash was heard, when he opened his eyes, he saw it was Freddie that had been slammed into a wall.

"Hah, you can't even begin to fight. Hey, what do you say we have one of our old friendly competitions? Winner gets the girl?"

"I'm not interested in taking that bet, but for some reason…I just can't let Sam fall for you." Freddie got up and charged toward Jake, he placed his arm around Jake's abdomen and slammed him against a wall. Jake grunted and kneed Freddie in the abdomen.

"Uh, guys, cut that out!" Spencer exclaimed. "Come on, neither Sam or Carly would want this!"

-NEW SCENE-

Sam's eyes were wide as she stared at the computer screen, Carly walked over to her with a can of soda. "What's going on?" Carly asked.

"J-Jake and F-Freddie are…fighting."

"What!" Carly quickly looked at the screen and saw Jake kick Freddie's chest and Freddie slammed a fist into Jake's face. "Oh come on Freddie! Why the hell does he have to fight over me?"

"I don't think he is…"

"He's not?" Carly raised her eyebrow and sighed with relief when Sam shook her head.

"He's fighting over…_me_."

"Whoa, they're fighting over you…wait…Jake likes you!"

"He liked you first and then Freddie said that he was in…in…in love with me and then Jake said he liked me. I think they used to be best friends."

"Wow, what's Spencer doing?"

"…Hiding behind the camera…"

"Sam, what are your thoughts on this?"

"They're both…stupid!" Carly raised her eyebrow and saw Sam's body start to shake. "They're both stupid to fight over me…but…at the same time it's almost satisfying."

"You like having them fight over you?"

"Well, I mean." Sam sighed and looked downward. "It's Freddie…" Carly nodded with understanding, Sam always had liked Freddie but since they knew each other, Sam's feelings for him had grown. Carly understood that Sam was jealous of her, she tried so much to fix that, but it never did any good. Guys still came to her and Sam was always the one to be withdrawn and standing in a corner. Sam's eyes were glued to the screen, she was watching Freddie with fear and concern in her eyes. Both Jake and Freddie were baring their teeth and literally bleeding from all the marks on them.

"This is bad."

"I can't take this anymore Carly, I have to get back!"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Sam sighed and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number and let it ring.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Benson, this is Sam."

"Oh my god, sweetie, are you watching iCarly!" Mrs. Benson exclaimed with fear and concern in her voice.

"Yes, please, can you pick me up or something? I _have_ to be there."

"I understand, so are you going to tell him?" Sam closed her eyes and heard Freddie shout as he was slammed into a wall.

"Yes." Mrs. Benson sighed and let out a smile. She and Sam were actually very close to one another, Mrs. Benson was more like a mother to Sam than her own mother was.

"Sam, I'll pick you up, what about Carly?"

"Just get me, that's all…"

-NEW SCENE-

"Every damn time I have something I like, you want to take it away!" Freddie exclaimed as he tossed Jake into a wall. "Why can't you just get your own damn life?"

"I have a life, but hey, I'm only doing what a friend should and helping you. I can see when something is wrong for you and I don't want my old best friend to get hurt."

"I can handle myself, thank you." Spencer brought his head up from under the desk and looked at the iCarly website, there were more viewers on than ever before.

"I don't think you can!" Jake charged toward Freddie and punched him in the abdomen. "So…" Jake hit Freddie in the back. "…Why…" Jake hit Freddie with an uppercut. "…don't…" Jake kicked Freddie in the chest. "…you…" Freddie deflected a punch from Jake but was hit in the side of the face by the other fist. "…accept…" Jake then slammed his fist into Freddie's side. "…my…" Jake kicked Freddie in the shoulder and glared. "…Help!"

"Only because your help sucks, that's why!" Freddie grabbed Jake by the arm and slammed him into the ground.

"I've liked Sam before you though!" Jake exclaimed as he shot back up and pushed Freddie to the side.

"Yeah, and let me guess, I knew Carly before Sam? No, I knew Sam before Carly and happened to know her long before you, and then I happened to fall for her long before you."

"Yeah, that's a laugh!" Jake kicked Freddie in the back and slammed him into a wall.

"Come on guys, cut it out," Spencer said with a worried voice. "Sam wouldn't-"

"Stop fighting right now!" A voice exclaimed. Jake and Freddie stopped moving, Jake had Freddie in a headlock and Freddie was in the middle of punching Jake. Both boys looked over to see Sam standing in the room with her fists clenched and face red with tears. "Jake you let go of him right now or I'm putting you on that thing we put Jonah on."

"But…"

"DO IT!" Jake let Freddie go and Freddie fell to the floor. "Freddie!" Sam ran over to Freddie and placed her arm under his chest and other arm around his back as he was positioned slightly off the ground. "Freddie you idiot, I should put _you_ on the wedgie bounce."

"Sam, I…I'm sorry," Freddie said quietly.

"Tell me why, why would you fight over me?" Freddie glanced to the side as he and Sam slowly stood up. Sam lifted her hand to the side of Freddie's face and traced her finger over a small cut on his head. She choked out a sob and Freddie looked at her.

"Sam, don't cry!"

"I'm not! I'm just…I'm frustrated. This isn't right, you shouldn't fight over me like this. I had to call up Mrs. Benson and have her bring me here, you are so stupid!"

"It didn't go exactly as I planned."

"Ya think? God Freddie, you admit you love me and then you get into a fight…Freddie you idiot, you couldn't see it sooner?"

"What?"

"Freddie…I…" Sam closed her eyes and took a breath, she then brought her lips to Freddie's and he held his eyes open in shock. He felt Sam place her arms around his neck and tighten, he then closed his eyes, placed his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Sam broke the kiss and sighed contently. "I love you Freddie, you don't have to get into a fight to win my affections, I already love you. Even if I ever said I liked Jake, it was only to get you jealous…Carly's the one that likes Jake, I'm the one that wants to be with you. Yet, you could never see that, damn it, you should have just come on the trip with us."

"If you don't want me to, I won't get into any more fights." Sam smiled softly and looked at Freddie, she moved her thumb over one wound and smeared the blood across his face.

"I hate that you got injured over me, I just hate it. If you ever do anything stupid like this again, then I'm going to leave you on the wedgie bounce longer than I left Jonah. After all, losing you would be worse and it would hurt me more than Jonah wanting to cheat on me with Carly. So, if that's what it would take…I would do it."

"Then I won't fight over you if it will hurt you, I can't stand to see you hurt. I love you Sam, and I admit that every time I said Carly, I meant you. I just could never bring myself to say the truth of the matter, no matter how much I tried or how much I wanted to. I love you and I always will." Sam smiled softly again as Freddie gently kissed her forehead.

"Freddie, do you think you'd want to be my Valentine?"

"Hmm…no…" Sam tilted her head and Freddie smirked. "I want to be your boyfriend." Sam smiled and hugged Freddie close.

"You want me to be your girlfriend! Yes!" Freddie chuckled as he brought his lips to Sam's. He lifted her up and she placed her hands on his shoulder as he held her close to him. He knew that now that he had her, he would never let her go, and definitely not for Carly. Spencer stood up and saw that Jake had fled the room, he looked at Freddie and Sam and smiled. Spencer slowly walked out of the room and down the stairs where he found Jake sitting in a chair.

"Damn, that was harsh, dude," Jake said while rubbing his face. "I thought you said I wouldn't get hurt so much!"

"Sorry, I think that came out wrong. _Freddie_ is the one that wouldn't be hurt much. Sorry, I should have warned you, but I didn't know he was going to confess his love to Sam. I personally thought he was still saying he liked my sister."

"Can't have that, now can we?"

"No. So that was where you come in, start talking about Sam and get his jealousy built up until he reveals what I really knew."

"That he liked Sam, but how did you know?"

"I've been around long enough to know what that gleam is in his eyes whenever he looks at or talks to Sam. That gleam is almost never there when Carly's involved. Now, we should get you and Carly…"

"You have the most unorthodox ways of matching people up, I don't think I want to deal with you getting me and Carly together."

"Okay, suit yourself." Spencer looked at the computer and blinked, Freddie and Sam were still making out and it looked like things were starting to heat up. Spencer sighed and took a remote out. "I better turn off that recording, I think iCarly is pretty much over now."

"Yeah, and next time, when you have me start a fight over some girl…please let me have some armor or something."

"So, the words Freddie said, are those the real reason you two stopped being best friends?"

"Yeah, close enough. We were best friends once and then when we were really young, I took some things of his."

"I see…I'm guessing Sam and Freddie will be continuing iCarly and you-"

"I will not be back on iCarly for a while, trust me. I don't think either of them will want me to be there. Hey, what do you think about serenading Carly?"

"Bad idea dude…very bad idea." Spencer patted Jake on the back and walked with him. "Come with me, I'll help you win Carly's heart."

"Oh no, please don't make me fight."

"No, no, Freddie fighting for Sam won her heart, but someone fighting for Carly would not win her heart. It takes something much more than that to do it." Jake's eyes widened with fear as Spencer grinned deviously.

* * *

There it is, and it's a strict oneshot so I won't be writing about Jake courting Carly. Instead, I hope you enjoy some of my multi chaptered stories. I hope you enjoyed this one too, for some reason I'm not too fond of it, and it kind of seems a little bit rushed...but it's not about me, it's about what _you_ think.


End file.
